When it all falls down A SON fan fic
by Skinny903
Summary: Its a few days after prom and all ready life as they know it have changed. Will Spashley survive Ashley's stunning confession? Will Chelsea reveal a secret of her own?


**Ashley's POV**

_Why me?_

_Sometimes I can be real dumb you know? Like I could have everything I ever wanted and be happy…but for some abstract reason I mess it up._

_Spencer is the best thing that ever happened to me but…Aiden…I don't even know how he fits into this. He's like a big brother to me. He's always looking out for me and actually cares about me. But it just so happens I slept with him._

_Okay I know what you thinking._

_How is he your brother if you slept with him?_

_Its complicated. We have this on again off again relationship where we hate each other and then we love each other but don't admit it but we slip up and admit it and then we try it again and it doesn't work…its difficult._

_I don't mean to hurt Spencer. Why would I do that? I love her to death and the last thing I want is for her not to be happy with me but…I don't know. Its like some kind of magnet is stuck to my heart and it keeps pulling Aiden back…_

Spencer: Then just decide!

[echoing]

[Gunshots]

[screaming]

Ashley: Aiden!

Aiden: Ashley!

Spencer: oh my god…

**Spencer's POV**

_In a matter of seconds my life went from bad…to worse._

_Ever since we moved here its been nothing but hard times…and even tougher problems. My whole life changed when we moved here. I did it all for her_

_I love Ashley. Its crazy because for some reason I've never felt this way about any boy or girl…just her. What can I say?...she's that special._

_And conceited._

_But I love her._

_I love her so much that I went through he11 and high water just so we could be together but its like every time we get close to happy something happens. _

_First my mom and now Aiden…_

_I don't know but…maybe this is a sign you know?_

_Maybe we're not supposed to be together…_

_Maybe…_

Spencer: Then just decide!

[gunshots]

[echoes]

***2 days after prom***

Spencer and Glen sit in Clay's hospital room. He hasn't woken up from his coma yet. Chelsea sits closest to the bed with Clay's hand on her stomach. She's crying softly. Glen is asleep in the chair by the door and Spencer sits in the chair staring out the window in deep thought

[Spencer's phone rings]

She looks at it but pushes end before it could ring anymore. She shoves it back in her pocket and sits staring out the window

_That's the 3__rd__ time today._

She fingers the bracelet Ashley gave her at prom.

_I just can't up and forgive her like that. She was wrong. But still…I love her…Clay please wake up…you were the only one I could talk to…I need you._

She looks over at Chelsea holding Clay's hand.

_We all need you._

She gets up and leaves the room. Standing in the hallway she remembers the chaotic scene from 2 nights ago. What was supposed to be the best night of her life turned into one she wish she could forget.

_Blood._

_It was everywhere. People were missing. People were screaming. It was crazy. _

_Ashley follows a gurney in from the ambulance with Spencer hot on her heels. Both are covered in blood. They are told to wait in the waiting room as the nurses take Aiden in the back. Ashley holds on to the gurney before it disappears around the corner._

_Ashley crying: Aiden! Please don't die please…I need you…I love you. I need you here…how are we supposed to be together if you die… please don't do this to me…_

_She falls crying to the floor as Spencer stands frozen with fear_

_Spencer: Please tell me you didn't just say that…_

_Ashley looks up at Spencer. Tears sliding down both of their faces._

_Ashley getting up grabbing Spencer's hand: No…I…I didn't mean it like it sounded…I wouldn't_

_Spencer shakes Ashley off of her._

_Spencer: Stop! This whole time I thought you loved me and wanted to be with me but you only want him?_

_Ashley looks down at the floor_

_Spencer getting louder: What if I was shot Ashley! Would you care for me then? Huh? Would you forget all about Aiden then? Or would you still love him?_

_Ashley looks up at Spencer and tries to touch her but Spencer pulls away._

_Ashley: Look its not like that…please don't do this.. I just…I don't know…Im confused_

_Spencer now screaming: What is there to be confused about Ashley? Are you gay or straight? Do you want me or Aiden? Just pick already!_

_Spencer drops on the floor crying._

_Ashley bends down and sits with her_

_Ashley whispering: Im sorry…Its just that…before me and you…me and aiden had a history and…those type of feelings are hard to get rid of…_

_Spencer scoots away from Ashley disgusted: So you mean to tell me that everything we've been through together meant nothing? My feelings aren't strong enough for you? You'd rather have him? Is that what you're saying Ash?_

_Ashley: No! Im just…I don't know…I can't decide…_

_Spencer stands up and walks to the door to enter the adjacent waiting room_

_Spencer: you just did…_

_She walks out leaving Ashley sitting on the floor_

Spencer shakes the image out of her head and goes to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Her phone rings again.

She stops to push end as if she knew who was calling.

As she shoved the phone back in her pocket someone bumbed into her knocking her phone on the ground

Spencer: Im so sorry I was just standing there like an idiot.

Girl: No its my fault here let me help you

Spencer and the girl pick up Spencer's phone.

Spencer looks up at the girl.

The girl was about 5"6' with long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty.

Spencer smiled: Thanks.

Girl smiling: Its okay.

She holds out her hand

Girl: Im Caitlyn

Spencer shakes the girl hand: Im Spencer.

Caitlyn: Um Spencer I'm actually heading to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat…you want to join me?

Spencer still smiling: yeah…I would like that.

Spencer and Caitlyn walked side by side down the hall towards the cafeteria talking and getting to know each other

_Hmm…maybe Ashley did me a favor._

_Maybe…_

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer's voicemail: _Hey this is Spencer. I couldn't answer the phone so just leave a message and your name and I'll call you back. Bye!_

[Beep]

Ashley: Hey Spence its me. Again. Im just calling to check up on you. Again.

She pauses and looks at the picture of her and Spencer on her nightstand.

She sighs

Ashley: Look Im sorry... what happened back there was… unforgivable I know but… I really need you to forgive me…

She sighs

Ashley: I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life in that waiting room Spence and Im so sorry. I never meant to hurt you…I… I love you. Call me back please Spence. I need you.

She hangs up the phone and puts it in her bag.

_Dmn... I knew she was mad at me but not this much…I haven't talked to her since…_

She sighs

_I have to find her…_

She gets up out of the comfortable chair next to Aiden's bed. She looks down at Aiden.

_I love you Aiden but…Spencer…She gets me…She's actually there when I need her and she does any and everything to be with me…I do care about you but…I can't do this to her…_

She kissed Aiden on the forehead and left the room.

She walked down the hall to the nurses station.

Nurse: Hi how may I help you?

Ashley: Um…hi…Im looking for the room number for Clay Carlin? Can you tell me where it is?

Nurse: Im not authorized to give out his room number unless its to a family member.

Ashley: Im family.

The nurse looks down at Clay's file picture then looks at Ashley

Nurse: okay then…what's your name?

Ashley: Im Ashley…Ashley Davies…me and clay went to school together…I actually date his sister…It's a pretty funny story actually…see we…

Nurse cuts her off: Im sorry but your name isn't on the visitation list.

Ashley looks shocked: What?

Nurse repeats it slower: Your name is not on the list of visitors that are allowed to see him.

Ashley mad: Im not retarded you don't have to talk like that. Let me see the list.

Nurse as she puts the list away: Im sorry but I can't do that either.

Ashley: You know what to he11 with this and you.

She grabs her purse off the counter and storms off

_Rude b*&%... now what am I going to do_

She stopped at the elevator and closed her eyes as she waits

Her stomach growls

_Wow…I was so mad I didn't even realize I was hungry…I'll go get something to eat…_

She pushes the button for the cafeteria level and hums the elevator music while she waits.

She gets off and calls Spencer

Her voicemail comes on so Ashley decides to leave a message

Ashley walking towards the tables: Hey Spence its me again. I tried to visit Clay but they wouldn't let me…I don't…

She stopped

She put the phone down as she watched Spencer and some girl talk and laugh over lunch. She watched as Spencer's hair got in her face and the girl fixed it. They smiled at each other and continued eating. Oblivious to the fact that Ashley was watching.

_Oh he11 no…_

Ashley walked over to where Spencer was sitting

_This has got to stop…_

**Spencer's POV**

_This is actually kind of fun._

_Caitlyn is cool to be around and she's smart and funny and…_

Caitlyn: Are you gay?

_I can't believe she just asked me that_

Spencer caught off guard: huh?

Caitlyn laughs

Caitlyn: I said, are you gay?

_I don't know what to say…what if she doesn't want to be friends because she's anti-gay or something…_

Spencer: Why did you ask me that?

Caitlyn smiles and points to the bracelet Ashley gave her

Caitlyn: You keep twisting that bracelet that says Ashley.

Spencer: Oh…

She sighs

Spencer: yeah…Ashley… was… my girlfriend…emphasis on was…

Caitlyn: Why what happened?

Spencer: She left me…for a guy actually

Caitlyn looks shocked: Wow

Spencer looks sad: yeah…wow…

Caitlyn senses a change in Spencer's mood

Caitlyn: Hey… forget about her…she's just confused…I used to be that way before I finally decided to just be with who makes me happy…

Spencer looks shocked: You're gay?

Caitlyn laughs: You could say that. Im not really in to labels though. What do I look like a can of peaches?

They laugh together and Spencer's hair gets in her face

Caitlyn gently places the hair behind Spencer's ear and caresses her face.

Spencer smiles again

Caitlyn: You know Spencer…they say the best way to get over your ex…is to get with a new one…besides you deserve better anyway

Spencer giggles: oh yeah?...Who says that?

Caitlyn: I do. Besides…I like you….You don't play games like all the other girls…you know what you want and go after it no matter what.

Spencer blushes

Spencer: Thanks but you barely know me

Caitlyn: I know enough. So?.....What do you say?

Spencer: I like you too.

Caitlyn smiles: Okay…now we're getting somewhere

They laugh and continue to eat their food

Ashley: So this is why you won't answer your phone?

Spencer jumped

Spencer: Ashley? What are you doing here?

Ashley looking at Caitlyn

Ashley: Not having as much fun as you are?

Caitlyn: You must be Ashley…I'm

Ashley interrupted her: Not interested

Caitlyn laughs

Spencer: Caitlyn I'm sorry can you excuse me please…

Caitlyn: No need.

She grabs her tray and stands up and looks at Ashley

Caitlyn: You're not the one who should apologize…

She turns to look at Spencer

Caitlyn: I'm in 303. Come see me later okay?

Spencer smiles: Okay.

Caitlyn looks at Ashley then walks away

Spencer watches her smiling

Ashley: About time she left

Spencer stops smiling and turns to Ashley.

Spencer: What do you want Ashley?

Ashley: Woah. Whats with all the hostility all of a sudden. You were all smiles a second ago.

Spencer: Ashley…spare me okay?...What do you want

Ashley grabs Spencer's hand

Ashley: I want to talk

Spencer pulled away

Spencer: You did that already remember

Ashley sighs and rolls her eyes

Ashley: Look…I'm sorry about the other night okay? I wasn't thinking straight…how about we just forget it ever happened…okay?

Spencer: No Ashley okay?...you hurt me Ash…you hurt me bad and I can't just forgive you because you say sorry…this isn't one of those moments

Ashley steps forward

Ashley whispering: Then what do I have to do Spencer?

Spencer looks down and sees Aiden's necklace on her neck

Spencer softly: Go to he11…

Spencer walked off. Tears in her eyes.

She stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for the 3rd floor.

_Caitlyn was right. I deserve better than the pack of BS Ashley insists on feeding me. _

She stepped off the elevator and walked to a room and knocked.

Caitlyn: Come in

Spencer stepped in and closed the door

Caitlyn could see she had been crying. She walked over to Spencer and hugged her

Caitlyn whispering: Are you okay?

Spencer pulls away and looks at Caitlyn.

Spencer: When you said I deserved better…what did you mean better?

Caitlyn smiled.

Caitlyn: You deserve me

Spencer smiled and kissed Caitlyn

Spencer: Well can I have you?

Caitlyn smiled: Anytime and Anywhere

They kissed again.

**Ashley's POV**

_Wow. Spencer has NEVER been that mad at me._

_I've really screwed up…_

_301…302…303…here it is_

She enters the room without knocking

She sees Spencer and Caitlyn kissing against the wall.

_What the…_

Ashley softly: Spencer?

Spencer and Caitlyn jumped apart.

Spencer: Ashley? What are you doing here?

Caitlyn: Why is the better question.

Ashley looks at Caitlyn

Ashley: If I wanted your opinion I would have talked to my dog

Caitlyn: Excuse me?

Caitlyn moves toward Ashley but Spencer steps inbetween them.

Spencer: Look…Ash…I think you better leave.

Ashley: But I need to talk to you.

Caitlyn: Go ahead Spencer…I have to check on my grandmother anyway.

She glares at Ashley before moving away from the doorway and disappears behind a curtain

Spencer turns to Ashley furious

Spencer whispering: What to do you want Ashley?

Ashley grabs Spencer's hand

Ashley: Look…I said I was sorry. I don't know what else you want me to do. I love you Spencer. The thing with Aiden is complicated but…I know its not stronger than the love I have for you. I know your pissed at me okay but all Im asking for is a chance. Just one chance.

Spencer lets go of Ashley hand

Spencer: I've given you more chances than I can count Ash. I can't keep doing this over and over. It has to stop now

Ashley: It will. I promise…just please…please just forgive me.

Spencer sighs and closes her eyes.

Spencer: I don't know Ash…let me think about it…

Ashley looking rejected: Okay…that's cool…look um I have to go uh meet Kyla for coffee but I'll be back okay?

Spencer: Okay.

Ashley moves in for a kiss but Spencer moves her face so that it lands on her cheek.

Ashley starts to say something but decides not to and leaves the room.

As she close the door behind her she couldn't help but think she knew Caitlyn from somewhere…

**Spencer's POV**

_What am I going to do with you Ash…?_

Spencer walks back into the room and sits down on the chair. She never noticed when Caitlyn moved from behind the curtain and stooped down in front of her.

Caitlyn softly: You okay?

Spencer lifts her head up to look at Caitlyn

Spencer sighing: Yes….

Tears build up in her eyes

Spencer crying: No…

Caitlyn hugs her and rubs her hair telling her its going to be okay while Spencer cries softly.

Spencer sniffing and wiping her eyes: Im sorry…You must think Im some kind of freak or something.

Caitlyn smiles: Nope…you're still normal…

She steps back

Caitlyn: Unless you got a third eye I need to know about??

Spencer laughs

Spencer: Definitely not.

Caitlyn laughs

Caitlyn: Okay then you're cool

Caitlyn pulls up a chair next to Spencer

Caitlyn: So….whats with the waterfalls?

Spencer: Huh?

Caitlyn rolls her eyes

Caitlyn: What are you crying for?

Spencer blushing: Oh…

She sighs

Spencer: Honestly? I don't even know….okay so that's a lie….It's Ashley

Caitlyn: Um…Im not trying to be…rude…or anything but… I don't think you should be with Ashley

Spencer looked confused

Spencer: You don't even know her…

Caitlyn interrupted her: But I've seen enough and honestly your relationship with her isn't healthy. It's like she has this hold on you and no matter how you try to get away she keeps pulling on you until you just give up.

Spencer looked shocked

Caitlyn: Look Im not trying to start anything Im just telling you what I know. Until you get rid of this hold Ashley has on you there is no possible way you can be as happy as you deserve.

Spencer softly: I don't know how to

Caitlyn kisses Spencer

Caitlyn: All you have to do is let go Spencer. Let go of her and at least pretend to try to love someone else.

Caitlyn puts her forehead against Spencer

Caitlyn: Just…try

Spencer: I can't promise it'll work though. My mom isn't comfortable with the whole….relationship thing and my brother can be an sshole and then there's…

Caitlyn kisses her so she can stop

Caitlyn: So what. I don't care. I can handle all of that. All you have to do is just say yes.

Spencer softly: Yes what?

Caitlyn: You'll be with me and we'll try to work through this stuff

Spencer: I barely know you…

Caitlyn: We can fix that if you say yes.

Spencer thinks

Caitlyn: So…

Spencer kisses Caitlyn.

Caitlyn breathless: I take that as a yes.

They laughed.

**Caitlyn's POV**

_I was surprised she didn't say anything. I mean, Ashley could never keep a secret. I guess she forgot all about me. About who I was. Maybe she doesn't remember any of the things I've done. Maybe she wont tell Spencer…Maybe…_

**Chelsea POV**

_Sometimes, when I'm all alone in the confines of my studio I cry. Not for me or for the baby but for Clay. _

_Poor sweet Clay._

_He doesn't deserve any of this. He was quiet. He stayed to himself and never disrespected anyone unless he had a good reason and even then he tried to keep it at a minimum. _

Tears slide silently down her face.

_Dmn. I was trying not to cry. _

She opens her cell phone and looks at the picture of her and Clay that she took a little whole before he was shot.

_You don't deserve any of this. Please don't leave me. If not for me, then stay for the baby. We need you Clay._

She cried even harder.

_Oh my god the baby…our baby…how do I tell him its not his? He was so happy and excited when I told him. I can't do this to him. I can't. _


End file.
